Always Besite You
by Woonique Bammie
Summary: No Summary, chap 2 / KangTeuk
1. Chapter 1

**Always Beside You**'

**Genre**: Romance, Angst

**Author**: Zemma DongWoonique

**A/N** : Anneyong! Zemma imnida. Saya Author baru di sini, Ini fic pertama saya. Mian kalo judul sama ceritanya gak nyambung. Aku pusing milih judul apa *pllakk*. Mohon bantuannya karena saya masih newbie…. ^^

**Warning** : YAOI, Aneh, Gaje, (maybe)Typo(s), OOC, banyak dialog daripada narasi, bahasa korea yang cacat dsb.

.

.

.

"Kangin-ah… dengarh… khan… akuhh!"ucap Jungsu terbata kepada namjachingu nya. "Wae, changi?" sahut namja yang tadi dipanggil Kangin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah namja yang terbaring lemah diatas kasur rumah sakit.

"Dengan semua yang telah kita lewati selama ini …

Ku buka mata ini penuh rasa …

Ku genggam tangan dengan pasti …

Dengan setiap langkah kaki yang berarti ketika denganmu …

Ini adalah saat-saat yang sangat indah untukku…" ujar Jungsu menahan sakit yang ia rasa.

Kangin dengan segera meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jungsu agar Jungsu behenti berbicara melantur. "Apa yang kau katakan changi?" tanya Kangin khawatir.

"He.. he.. he.. entahlah, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya. Karena ku rasa ini saatnya aku mengatakannya." tawa Jungsu agar namja chingu yang sangat ia cintai itu tidak khawatir lagi. Namun tawanya terdengar menyakitkan di hati Kangin. Ya, Kangin tau jika tawa Jungsu tadi hanyalah topeng belaka agar dirinya tidak khawatir lagi. Dia tau di balik tawa Jungsu tadi ada rasa sakit yang teramat, yang dirinya tak tau seperti apa rasanya.

"Akhu.. le.. lah…"sambung Jungsu terbata.

"Istrirahatlah!" ujar Kangin sambil membelai lembut surai madu nan indah milik namjachingu-nya. Jungsu yang merasa nyaman dengan belaian sang kekasih disurainya pun memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut kekasihnya.

Jungsu membuka matanya dan menatap dalam kearah mata Kangin. "Kangin-ah… Jika nanti kau merindukanku setelah aku per-."

Kangin langsung memotong ucapan Jungsu. Tidak kuat rasanya mendengar ucapan Jungsu yang sangat menyakitkan itu."Sudahlah changi, jika kau lelah istirahatlah. Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak!" ucap Kangin pada kekasih hatinya sembari membenarkan letak selimut yang di pakai oleh Jungsu.

"Mianhe changi…"

"Tak apa, istirahatlah sebelum nanti Kahi datang untuk memeriksamu!"ucap Kangin lembut.

"Ne…"

Setelah berujar Jungsu pun mulai memejamkan matanya sembari terus memegang tangan Kangin yang selalu ada di sampingnya . Di sisi lain Kangin masih terus memandangi sang kekasih hati dengan tatapan sedih dan takut. Sedih karena melihat Jungsu yang menahan sakit ketika dihapannya. Takut karena jika Jungsu tak kuat lagi akan penyakit yang ia derita lalu menyerah dan pergi meninggalkan Kangin seorang.

Kangin POV

.

Tanpa terasa dan tak dapat ku bendung lagi air mata yang sedari tadi ku tahan kini mengalir dengan bebas di pipi tembem bak bakpau milikku. Ya, aku menangis. Menangis melihat betapa menderitanya Angel ku yang sedang terbaring dihadapanku yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menggenggam erat tanganku. Dan dengan beberapa alat yang ada di tubuhnya. Yang aku tak tau itu apa, setauku alat itulah yang akan sedikit membantunya untuk lebih lama disampingku.

Aku namja tampan, tegar dan kuat yang tak pernah menangis karena hal apapun. Tapi karena dirinya aku mengeluarkan air mata yang jarang atau mungkin tak pernah ku keluarkan. Seberapa pun tegar dan kuatnya aku, ketika melihat ciptaan tuhan yang indah dihapanku ini menahan sakit yang dia derita. Maka, aku bukanlah Kangin yang kuat dan tegar. Namun aku Kangin yang lemah dan mudah menangis.

'Oh tuhan kenapa kau memberikanku cobaan seperti ini. Ku mohon jangan ambil nyawanya dengan penyakit sialan itu. Aku tidak sanggup jika dia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disini.'

Batinku

Kutundukan kepalaku, aku terisak kecil sembari mengeratkan genggaman tanganku di tangannya takut ia akan terbangun.

End Kangin POV

Jungsu POV

.

Aku pejamkan mataku, seolah-olah aku sedang tidur, namun aku tidak tidur. Aku hanya berpura-pura untuk tidur agar namja yang sedang menggenggam erat tanganku tidak mengkhawatirkan ku.

Aku dapat merasakan genggaman tangannya bertambah erat di tanganku. Aku tau sedari tadi ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan tegar dihadapanku. Namun sepertinya ia sedang menangis saat ini.

'Oh tuhan kenapa kau memberikanku cobaan seperti ini. Ku mohon jangan ambil nyawaku dengan penyakit ini. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus pergi meninggalkan namja yang sangat kucintai ini.'

Batinku

Karena aku tak kuat mendengarnya terisak kecil disampingku. Perlahan ku buka mataku dan benar aku bisa melihat ada bekas jejak air mata di pipi tembemnya yang langsung disapunya dengan punggung tangannya.

End Jungsu POV

Normal POV

.

.

Perlahan Jungsu mulai membuka mata indah miliknya. "Enggh… Kangin-ah. Kau kenapa? Kau menangis?"ucap Jungsu terbangun karena tidurnya atau pura-pura tidurnya terusik dengan isak tangis Kangin. Kangin yang mengetahui Jungsu terbangun segera menghapus jejak air mata di pipi tembemnya.

"Ani, aku tidak menangis! Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu Angel?" tanya Kangin. Jungsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Kangin.

"Tidurlah lagi, aku tak akan mengganggu tidurmu!"

"Andwae" balas Jungsu lemah. Kangin menatap Jungsu heran.

"Bohong, kau berbohong padaku" sahut Jungsu.

"Bohong? Tidak changi, untuk apa aku berbohong padamu"

"Jika kau tidak habis menangis, kenapa ada bekas air mata dipipimu?" tanya Jungsu sambil menghapus sedikit jejak air mata yang masih ada di pipi Kangin dengan lembut, walau pun sedikit sulit karena posisinya yang berbaring sedangkan Kangin duduk.

"Ini hanya…" Kangin menggantung ucapannya. Ia binggung harus berkata apa lagi.

"Hanya apa Kangin-ah?" tanya Jungsu.

"Hanya… aku hanya sed-"

**Tokk, Tokk, Took!**

Belum sempat Kangin melanjutkan ucapanya, pintu kamar Jungsu diketuk dari luar oleh seorang dokter muda nan cantik. Dokter tersebut lah yang bertanggung jawab dengan perkembangan kesehatan Jungsu. Kangin dan Jungsu yang mendengar pintu diketuk oleh seseorang diluar sana spontan menatap pintu, menunggu seseorang diluar untuk masuk.

"Permisi… apa aku mengganggu kalian?" ujar sang dokter muda dan cantik tadi sambil membuka pintu kamar Jungsu lalu masuk.

Kangin berdiri dari duduknya setelah mengetahui seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tadi adalah seorang dokter muda nan cantik yang bertanggung jawab atas perkembangan kesehatan Jungsu. "Ahh~, kau rupanya … Ani, kau tidak mengganggu. Kau ingin memeriksa Jungsu?" balas Kangin kepada dokter cantik tadi dan masih setia menggenggam tangan Jungsu..

"Ne, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar. Aku ingin memeriksanya"

"Hnm. Baiklah." Kangin mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Kangin hendak melepaskan genggaman tangannya namun Jungsu menahannya. "Andwae! Jangan tinggalkan aku Kangin-ah" cegah Jungsu pada namjachingu-nya.

"Tenanglah Angel. Bukankah kau tahu jika aku tidak mungkin sanggup untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya keluar sebentar. Setelah Kahi selesai memeriksamu aku akan segera kembali." Sahut Kangin sambil mengelus-elus kepala Jungsu.

"Iya benar, aku janji. Aku tak akan lama memeriksamu!" sela Kahi ditemani dengan senyuman manis dibibir seksinya.

"Baiklah! tapi setelah pemeriksaan ini selesai kau harus segera kemari!" ujar Jungsu luluh(?) dan mau melepaskan tangannya di lengan besar Kangin.

"Ne, aku berjanji changi" sahut Kangin lalu mencium kepala Jungsu dengan lembut dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Jungsu.

…o0o…

Kangin POV

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada diruangan Kahi. Menunggu perkembangan kesehatan kekasih hatiku tercinta Park Jungsu.

Kahi adalah seorang dokter muda, cantik dan baik. Dia yang bertanggung jawab dengan perkembangan kesehatan Jungsu di rumah sakit ini. Dia adalah kakak kelas, teman dan Kahi juga merupakan mantan kekasih dari dongsaeng-ku Park Yoochun.

"Kangin" panggil Kahi menyadarkan ku ditengah lamunan ku tentang dirinya.

End Kangin POV

.

.

Normal POV

"Eh, wae Kahi?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Ne. hehe.. maafkan aku. Bagaimana dengan perkembangan kesehatan Jungsu. Apa keadaannnya membaik?"

"Emmp.. itu.." ragu Kahi harus berkata apa kepada adik kelas sekaligus temannya ini.

"Katakanlah aku akan dengarkan semuanya, walaupun itu kabar buruk" yakin Kangin kepada Kahi.

"Hm. Baiklah. Kangin, kondisi Jungsu-sshi semakin memburuk. Ku takut jik-"

"Berapa pesen kemungkinan ia akan bertahan?" potong Kangin cepat. Sakit, mendengar jika kondisi keadaan Jungsu semakin memburuk, namun Kangin tetap berusaha tegar.

"Kemungkinan ia akan bertahan kurang dari lima puluh persen" ucap Kahi dengan ragu.

Deg!

"…"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Aku ingin kembali ke kamar Jungsu, aku tak ingin membuatnya terlalu lama menungguku." Lirih Kangin sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju pintu sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai keluar dari mata sipitnya agar tak jatuh.

Ketika Kangin hendak membuka knop pintu, tiba-tiba Kahi memanggil namanya. "Kangin" panggil Kahi.

"Ne" balas Kangin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kahi sedih.

"Kuatkan dirimu. Aku tau ini sulit tapi kau har-"

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan kuat" potong Kangin lagi. Lalu meninggalkan Kahi di ruangan miliknya sendiri yang menatap kepergian Kangin sedih.

…o0o…

Kangin POV

'_kondisi Jungsu-sshi semakin memburuk'_

'_Kemungkinan ia akan bertahan kurang dari lima puluh persen'_

Ucapan Kahi tadi terus terbayang di kepalaku saat ku langkahkan kaki dengan berat menuju kamar rawat Jungsu melewati lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Seperti baru disambar petir saat mendengar hasil pemeriksaan yang dilakukan Kahi yang mengatakan kondisi Jungsu semakin memburuk dan kemungkinan dia bertahan kurang dari lima puluh persen.

Karena aku melamunkan kondisi Jungsu yang semakin memburuk, tanpa kusadari kini aku sudah berada didepan pintu kamar Jungsu. Saat aku ingin membuka pintu kamarnya. Aku melihat lewat kaca kecil yang terpasang dipintu kamar Jungsu, ada seorang namja yang tidak kalah cantik dengan Jungsu. Namun dimataku Jungsu lebih cantik darinya atau dari yang lain.

Tidak ada yang yang lebih cantik dan lebih baik dari pada My Angel, Jungsu. Selain itu Angel-ku juga tidak secerewet namja yang sedang tertawa dengan Angel-ku. Dia adalah sahabat kecil dari Jungsu. Ia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Heechul-hyung. Lebih tepatnya Kim Heechul namjachingu dari sepupuku Tan Hangeng yang merupakan salah satu dokter di rumah sakit ini.

'Oh Tuhan… betapa cantiknya mahluk ciptaanmu ini ketika dia tertawa yang membuat lesung dipipinya keluar dengan indahnya. Jika kau melihatnya tertawa dengan manisnya seperti sekarang ini apa kau masih tega mengambilnya. Tuhan ijinkan dia lebih lama menghirup udara-Mu, ijinkan dia lebih lama menginjakan kaki di bumi-Mu dan menikmati semua ciptaan-Mu yang indah'

Batinku.

Tanpa dapat kubendung lagi cairan yang ku ketahui bernama air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan agar tdak keluar dari mataku. Kini keluar dengan cepatnya melewati pipiku yang tembem.

Tidak sanggup rasanya untuk melihat Jungsu saat ini. Di balik senyum indah yang dia miliki, dia menahan rasa sakit yang teramat karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Penyakit yang mungkin akan memisahkan kami nantinya.

End Kangin POV

.

.

Normal POV

Kangin menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding rumah sakit yang ada di samping pintu kamar Jungsu. Tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Ia menangis dengan tangan kanan meremas rambut hitamnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas baju pada bagian dadanya dengan tujuan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit disana.

Tangisnya terdengar memilukan bagi siapa pun yang melihat dan mendengarnya saat ini. Sungguh tak kuat rasanya menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang sangat di cintainya hanya memiliki harapan hidup kurang dari lima puluh persen.

"Kangin, gwenchana?" tanya seorang namja tampan dan tinggi dengan perawakan cina sambil membungkukan tubuhnya untuk membuatnya sejajar dengan Kangin yang terduduk di lantai rumah sakit.

"Hiks… hyung…" hanya isakannya yang mampu keluar dari mulut Kangin.

"Wae, ada apa Kangin. Apa kau sakit. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya pria tampan di hadapan Kangin yang memakai baju dokter.

Karena tak mampu untuk berkata apa-apa lagi ia hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Katakan padaku ada apa? Aku ini sepupumu jadi berbagialah denganku!"

"Jungsu, hyung…hiks… Jungsu… hiks" ujar Kangin masih di iringi dengan isakan yang memilukan.

"Wae? Kenapa dengan Jungsu"

"Jungsu… hiks… Jungsu… hiks… Jungsu hanya memiliki kemungkinan hidup kurang dari lima puluh persen, hyung." Jawab Kangin.

Deg!

Betapa terkejutnya pria tampan yang dilihat dari apa yang ia kenakan berstatus sebagai seorang dokter mendengar penuturan sepupunya Kangin. Ia mengetahui hubungan sepupunya ini dengan namja yang bernama lengkap Park Jungsu yang merupakan teman kecil dari namjachingu-nya sendiri Kim Heechul.

"Ap-… apa yang kau katakan Kangin. Jangan bercanda"

"Hyung, apa aku terlihat bercanda saat ini?" balas Kangin, berdiri dari duduknya tadi.

"Hyung, aku tidak akan bercanda jika hal itu menyangkut tentang kesehatan Jungsu. Kau tahu itu kan Hyung" tambah Kangin sedikit membentak namun tidak terlalu keras agar dua namja cantik yang sedang tertawa bersama di dalam kamar tidak mendengar perdebatan mereka.

Pria cina yang mendengar penuturan Kangin tadi, mendadak merubah ekspresinya menjadi khawatir dan sedikit cemas namun sebisa mungkin tidak ditunjukannya dihadapan Kangin. Tentu dengan tujuan agar keadaan Kangin tidak lebih menyedihkan dari pada ini. Memang benar, apapun yang berhubungan dengan kesehatan Jungsu, Kangin tidak akan pernah bercanda atau main-main. Sebenarnya bukan hanya menyangkut tentang kesehatan Jungsu saja, tapi apapun yang berhubungan dengan Angenya dia tidak pernah main-main apalagi bercanda.

"Ne, arra. Mianhe. Lalu dari mana kau tau jika Jungsu hanya memiliki kemungkinan hidup kurang dari lima puluh persen?" tanya pria cina tersebut kepada sepupunya.

"Dari Kahi, hyung." balas Kangin sembari berbalik lagi menatap dua namja cantik yang sedang asik mengobrol melalui kaca kecil yang ada dipintu kamar dengan tatapan sedih. Setelah sebelumnya dia berbalik untuk menatap pria cina sepupunya itu.

"…"

"Kangin, apa yang dikatakan oleh Kahi hanya kemungkinan harapan hidup yang diprediksikan oleh seorang dokter saja. Hidup seseorang bukan dokter yang menentukan. Jadi jangan seperti ini." Ucap pria cina sambil menepuk punggung Kangin pelan.

"Tapi aku takut hyung" balas Kangin.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Kangin berbalik dan menatap pria cina yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya itu. "Aku takut jika dia akan pergi meninggalkan ku hyung."

Pria tampan yang diketahui sebagai namjachingu dari Kim Heechul itu pun terdiam mendengar penuturan Kangin. Sebagai seorang dokter tentu dia tau seperti apa kondisi kesahatan Jungsu saat ini. Namun dia berusaha untuk tidak membuat sepupunya tambah sedih dan tertekan dengan keadaan Jungsu saat ini.

"Kau jangan berpikir seperti itu dulu. Kau tau kan jika Jungsu itu orang yang tidak mudah menyerah. Aku yakin dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja dengan penyakitnya saat ini. Jadi kau juga tidak boleh menyerah, yakinlah bahwa dia bisa bertahan."

"Wae hyung? Wae…Kenapa kalian semua menyuruhku untuk tak menyerah. Kenapa aku tak boleh menyerah ak-"

"Karena kau adalah semangat hidupnya. Kenapa kau tak mengerti, sebenarnya kau bodoh atau memang benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia lakukan selama ini. Aku bertanya padamu, apa kau pernah melihatnya meringis kesakitan jika kau ada di sampingnya? Seberapa pun sakit yang ia rasa, Jungsu akan terus tersenyum padamu, kau tau kenapa? itu karena dia tidak ingin membuatmu sedih dengan keadaannya saat ini." Potong namja cina itu panjang lebar.

Kangin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan pria di hadapannya ini.

"Lantas jika kau seperti ini apa kau pikir Jungsu tidak akan sedih dan membuatnya lebih cepat meninggalkanmu?"

Sekali lagi Kangin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sepupunya itu.

"Sudahlah tenangkan dirimu dulu lalu kita masuk kedalam. Aku yakin Jungsu dan Chullie sudah menunggu kita dari tadi."

"Ne, gomawa hyung" balas Kangin dengan senyuman khas miliknya yang membuat mata sipitnya bertambah sipit.

…o0o…

Cukup lama hening melanda dua orang namja tampan yang sedang duduk di kursi samping pintu kamar salah satu rumah sakit.

"Hyung, ayo kita masuk" ucap Kangin memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka sejak tadi.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne!"

"Apa kau sudah tenang?"

"Ne"

"Apa kau ta-"

"Hyung, kenapa kau jadi secerewet ini sekarang. Apa karena faktor kau namjachingu dari Heechul hyung yang cerewetnya minta ampun" frustasi Kangin kepada sepupunya yang dari tadi terus bertanya.

Pria cina tersebut menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mendengar ucapan Kangin tadi. "Hehe… mian. Walau pun Chullie cerewet dia tetap namjachingu ku yang cantik dan baik. Meski sedikit galak dan cerewet." Puji pria cina itu.

"Ya, ya, ya… terserah kau sajalah hyung. Aku ingin masuk sekarang." Balas Kangin memutar bola matanya lalu membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dulu.

**Cret!**

"Chullie, aku ingin ketika aku pergi nanti aku berada dalam pelukannya dan sambil menggenggam erat tangannya." Ucap Jungsu yang tidak menyadari akan kehadiran sang namjachingu yang sedari tadi terus ia dan Heechul bicarakan.

_TBC_

Aaah ~ akhirnya jadi juga.. :D yerobeuuun ~ eottokhae? :O

Ahihi, gak seru ya -.-

Gak apa-apa deh, kasi respon aja. Kurang suka atau gimana? Angst gak kerasa? Ya iyalah baru chapter satu *geplak*

Mau tau chapter 2-nya? Silahkan tunggu :D

Zem yakin reader pasti tau siapa namja tampan (tentunya, dia salah satu bias Zem di Super Junior setelah KANGIN tentunya, readers: GAK NANYA!*teriak pake toak mesjid*), tinggi dengan perawakan Cina, namjachingu dari KIM HEECHUL pula yang Zem sebutkan di atas kan?.


	2. Chapter 2

'**Always Beside You**'

**Genre**: Romance

**Author**: Zemma Ibam

**A/N** : Anneyong! Zemma imnida. Sebenarnya chap 2 udah Zemma publis tapi karena ada sedikit masalah, dengan sangat teramat sangat (Readers:duh ribet bgt sih loe, langsung aja napa!*plakk, Brukk Zem dilempari sendal satu karung sama readers* Zemma: mungutin tuh sandal terus jual ke tukang loak. Hahaha #tersenyum nista# iya, iya mian. lanjut!) Zem HAPUS *sedih sangat pada saat itu* sekarang Zem publis lagi, terus Zem perbaiki biar lebih bagus & enak dibaca para reders *readers; tetep aja jelek & bikin mata sakit*. Sudah lah bincang-bincangnya cukup sampai disini nanti kita sambung lagi. Ntar ceritanya gak jalan-jalan(?). sekarang mari kita bersiap untuk ke TKP(?)

Upss hampir ketinggalan, Mohon bantuannya ya, Zem kan masih newbie.^^

.

.

.

"Chullie, aku ingin ketika aku pergi nanti aku berada dalam pelukannya dan sambil menggenggam erat tangannya." Ucap Jungsu yang tak menyadari akan kehadiran sang namjachingu yang sedari tadi terus ia dan Heechul bicarakan.

**Chapter 2**

Kangin POV

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendengar penuturan dari angel sekaligus namjachingu yang paling kucintai saat ini. Sebegitu ingin kah ia pergi meninggalkanku. Apa tidak ada harapan lagi untukku dan dia bersama lebih lama.

"Apa yang kau katakan Jungsu? Memangnya kau ingin pergi ke mana?" tanyaku pada Jungsu dengan nada dingin. Namun di balik nada dingin yang keluar dari mulutku terselip rasa sakit yang ku rasa.

End Kangin POV

.

.

Jungsu POV

Karena sedari tadi aku duduk sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela bersama Heechul yang sudah pasti kami membelakangi pintu masuk kamar. Sehingga kami tak menyadari dengan kehadiran Kangin saat ini.

Aku sungguh tak mengira jika ia akan secepat ini kembali ke kamarku. Oh, ayolah Park Jungsu, bukankah tadi ia sudah berjanji akan segera kemari setelah pemerisaan yang dilakukan Kahi selesai (di chap1).

Namun tak pernah terpikir olehku ia akan secepat ini berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajar datar yang hanya akan kulihat ketika ia marah. Selain itu ia juga bertanya dengan nada dingin yang langsung menusuk perasaanku.

Tak biasanya ia berbicara dengan nada dingin seperti ini padaku. Apa ia marah?

Walau sangat takut tapi aku tetap berusaha berbicara dengannya. "Kang-… kangin… se-.. sejak kapan kau disana?" tanyaku terbata, tentu saja karena aku sangat gugup dan takut melihat raut wajah dingin yang ditunjukkannya.

**Normal POV**

.

Kangin menatap Jungsu 'dalam' , ada kilat(?) marah, kecewa dan perasaan sakit dalam tatapan 'dalam' yang Kangin tunjukan. "Jangan balik bertanya Jungsu, jawab saja. Kau ingin pergi ke mana?" tanya Kangin masih dengan ekspresi dan nada yang dingin.

Jungsu yang mengetahui ada perasaan marah, kecewa dan rasa sakit dalam tatapan yang Kangin tunjukan hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Merasa bersalah, tentunya. Siapun pasti akan merasa bersalah telah mengucapkan yang Jungsu ucapkan tadi apalagi hal tersebut diketahui oleh kekasih hati kita. "It-… itu… ak-… aku.. aku hanya…" jawab Jungsu terbata dengan kepala menunduk, takut menatap mata Kangin.

"Hanya apa PARK JUNGSU?" tanya kangin dengan nada yang lebih tinggi sontak membuat Jungsu terkejut dibuatnya.

"Kangin, tenanglah!" suruh pria cina yang kita ketahui bernama Tan Hangeng berusaha menenangkan sepupunya Kangin.

"Tapi hyung."

Hangeng menepuk punggung Kangin untuk menenangkan Kangin—walau sedikit. "Sudahlah, ini rumah sakit. Kendalikan emosimu, bukankah sudah kukatakan diluar tadi. Kalau kau sudah tenang baru kita akan masuk. Tapi jika seperti ini lebih baik kita keluar saja lagi." Kata Hangeng tegas.

"Aissshh." Gerutu Kangin menjauh dari Hangeng lalu duduk disofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut bersama Heechul yang entah sejak kapan duduk disana. Sementara Jungsu hanya menundukan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah dengan ucapanya tadi.

Cukup lama hening melanda keempat umat manusia yang sedang berada di dalam kamar rawat salah satu rumah sakit. Tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai membuka suara. Kangin sibuk dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Hangeng menikmati pemandangan luar rumah sakit yang memang bagus dari jendela kamar. Sedangkan Heechul, jangan ditanya. Tentu dia sedang bermesraan(?) dengan kaca dan beberapa alat kecantikan lainnya. Sementara Jungsu hanya berdiam diri, menyesali ucapannya tadi. Yang sempat membuat kekasih hatinya marah dan kecewa padanya.

**Brak!**

Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka paksa oleh seseorang yang sontak membuat semua manusia yang ada di ruangan menoleh ke arah asal suara. "Dokter Han, gawat!" ucap seorang suster yang tiba-tiba membuka kamar rawat Jungsu dengan tergesa.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hangeng binggung.

Sejenak, suster tadi mengatur napasnya. "Kondisi Leeteuk-sshi menurun. Anda harus cepat ke kamarnya dokter Han!" balas suster tadi.

"Ne, aku akan segera ke sana!" suruh Hangeng pada suster tadi untuk pergi terlebih dulu menuju kamar pasien yang dia sebutkan tadi. Mendengar perintah dari Hangeng, suster tadi mengangguk lalu pergi menuju kamar pasien yang membutuhkan pertolongan Hangeng tadi.

Setelah sang suster pergi menghilang dari hadapannya, Hangeng berbalik dan menatap kepada tiga orang lain yang ada diruangan itu. "Baiklah, kalian bertiga kembalilah besikap biasa jangan seperti ini anggap tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa tadi. Kalian mengerti!" kata Hangeng.

"Ne" seru Kangin, Jungsu, dan Heechul bersamaan setelah tadi hening melanda mereka.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, ada pasien yang sedang membutuhkanku" setelah berujar Hangeng pun beranjak pergi. Tiga orang lainnya a.k.a Kangin, Jungsu, dan Heechul menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan ucapan Hangeng tadi. Namun saat tepat di depan pintu ia tertabrak dengan dua orang sosok namja kembar yang tampan dan manis.

**Bruk!**

Karena menabrak dua orang namja kembar jadilah Hangeng jatuh dan tubuhnya mencium lantai kamar rumah sakit yang dingin.

"Aaauuuwww…" Hangeng meringis kesakitan saat tubuhnya mencium lantai.

"HYUNG!"pekik kedua namja kembar tadi bersamaan ketika melihat Hangeng jatuh di lantai lalu menolong Hangeng berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya si kembar kompak.

"Ne" jawab Hangeng singkat dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar Jungsu menuju kamar pasien yang sedang membutuhkan dirinya tanpa menghiraukan si kembar yang kesal dengannya.

"YACK, HYUNG. MAU KEMANA KAU? KAMI BARU SAJA DATANG KENAPA KAU LANGSUNG PERGI EOH." Teriak si kembar bersamaan yang membuat tiga orang lain yang ada di kamar secara spontan langsung menutup kedua telinga mereka.

"Yack… yack.. kalian berdua hentikan, jangan berteriak lagi. Kalian ingin membuat seluruh pasien yang ada dirumah sakit ini menjadi tuli eoh dan setelah itu kalian diseret keluar dari sini secara tak elit. kalian mau. Dasar cerewet?" seru Heechul kesal karena teriakan si kembar membuatnya terkejut dan melakukan kesalah dalam merias wajah cantiknya.

"Ne mianhae hyung, kami kan cerewet karena tertular darimu hyung." jawab salah satu dari si kembar yang terlihat lebih pendek dan lebih manis dari satunya dengan tampang polos sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan dengan sangat teramat(?) mendapat deatglare dari Heechul.

"Memangnya kenapa Hangeng hyung terlihat terburu-buru sekali?" sela salah satu dari si kembar yang terlihat lebih tinggi.

Kangin yang mulai terusik dengan keributan si kembar dan Heeechul, melapaskan earphone yang dipakainya. "Ada pasien yang sedang membutuhkan dirinya. Lalu mau apa kalian kemari?" tanya Kangin yang sedang duduk disamping Heechul.

Si kembar mengerucutkan bibir mereka, tidak suka dengan ucapan Kangin tadi. "Memangnya kenapa kami tak boleh kemari? Kami kan hanya ingin menjenguk Jungsu hyung."

"Tapi kalian berdua itu berisik. Hyung kalian saja sudah cukup membuat kamar ini berisik apa lagi ditambah dengan kalian berdua. Bisa-bisa kita semua diseret keluar karena keributan yang kalian 'trio cerewet' buat" tunjuk Kangin pada sikembar dan Heechul yang tentu saja mendapat deatglare gratis dari mereka

Oh iya author lupa menjelaskan siapa si kembar. Si kembar adalah adik dari Kim Heechul. Yang lebih tinggi dan tampan berstatus sebagai kakak karena dia beberapa detik lebih dulu dilahirkan oleh ibunya. Sedangkan yang lebih pendek dan lebih manis juga tidak kalah tampan dari kembarannya bersatus sebagai adik sekaligus magnae dari Heechul karena dia terakhir yang dilahirkan ibunya.

"Sudah lah hentikan!" seru Jungsu.

"Apa yang kalian bawa?" tanya Jungsu pada si kembar untuk mengalihkan perhatian Heechul dan si kembar yang men'deatglare' Kangin. Mereka yang merasa di panggil namanya oleh Jungsu berhenti men'deatglare' Kangin lalu menghampiri Jungsu dan melupakan ucapan Kangin tadi.

"Ah~ ini hyung. Aku membelikan kau coklat kesukaanmu!" ucap satu dari si kembar yang berstatus sebagai kakak sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung dipipinya yang sama seperti milik Jungsu lalu memberikan coklat yang ia beli tadi.

"Kalau aku membelikanmu bunga yang berwarna putih ini hyung. Aku tak tau kau suka bunga apa, tapi aku tau kau suka warna putih, jadi aku belikan kau bunga apa saja yang penting putih." Ujar salah satu dari si kembar yang berstatus sebagai adik sekaligus magnae dengan senyuman khas yang membuatnya terlihat lebih imut, manis dan tampan sembari menyerahkan bunga yang ia beli kepada Jungsu.

"Yack… Kalau ada bunga kuburan yang berwarna putih, apa akan kau ambil lalu kau berikan pada Jungsu hyung. eoh?" tanya salah satu dari si kembar yang memiliki lesung di pipinya pada saudara kembarnya sendiri.

"Mungkin!" jawab kembarannya singkat dengan tampang polosnya.

"Aish, dasar kau ini!" ucap si kembar yang memiliki lesung di pipinya seraya memukul kepala kembarannya.

"Aaauuuwwww … Appo hyung." Namja yang kepalnya dipukul meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dijitak tadi.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua hentikan. Kau jangan memukul kepala adikmu lagi. Kasihan dia." Kata Jungsu lembut, melerai pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara si kembar. Pertengkaran yang tak akan ada ujungnya jika terus berlanjut.

"Ne hyung, mian …. My Dongsaeng~mian." Ucap sang kakak sambil mengelus kepala adiknya yang ia pukul tadi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Gomawo. Kalian memang dongsaeng yang baik, manis serta tampan. Andai aku memiliki adik seperti kalian berdua." Ucap Jungsu.

"Tentu hyung. Memangnya ada yang lebih baik, manis serta tampan selain kami." Kata sang magnae dengan percaya diri.

"Jungsu. Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu memuji si kembar ini. Nanti kau akan menyesal!" sela Heechul menghentikan sejenak kegiatan bermesarannya(?) dengan kaca yang sempat terhenti tadi..

"Memangnya kenapa Heechul hyung? Seharusnya kau bangga mempunyai adik seperti kami yang manis, baik dan tampan serta selalu dipuji orang." Kata satu dari si kembar yang berstatus sebagai kakak dan yang memiliki lesung dipipinya dengan nada lumayan keras.

"Sudah ku peringatkan tadi. Jangan berteriak, ini rumah sakit!" kata Kangin.

"Ne, mian hyung. Aku lupa."

"Iya, apa yang dikatakan hyung benar. Ahh~, kau pasti cemburu kan Heechul hyung karena sekarang banyak orang yang lebih sering memuji kami dari pada kau." Ujar si magnae dengan polosnya yang tentu saja langsung mendapat deatglare dari Heechul. Sepertinya Heechul sangat senang men'dearglare' orang hari ini.

Heechul yang mendengar ucapan dari magne nya tadi langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. "Diam kau. Kau ingin ku pukul. eoh?" kata Heechul kesal yang mulai bangkit(?) dari duduknya.

Kangin yang mengetahui jika Heechul akan berubah wujud jika marah, langsung menahan Heechul agar tidak hilang kendali dan menyerang mangne nya sendiri."Chullie, tenanglah. Ingat ini rumah sakit." Ucap Kangin.

"Iya betul, diamlah kau. Lihatlah sekarang kau sudah membangunkan nenek sihir yang sedang tidur." Kata namja berlesung pipi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"KALIAN BERDUA!" marah Heechul kepada kedua adik kembarnya.

"KABUR!" ucap si kembar yang berlari keluar kamar rawat Jungsu untuk menghindari amarah dari sang hyung, Heechul.

"YACK… JANGAN KABUR KALIAN." Kata Heechul marah.

Kangin masih menahan tubuh Heechul yang berniat ingin memukul kedua adik kembarnya. Namun sepertinya sia-sia, karena amarah Heechul sudah diubun-ubun. "Chullie, tenanglah jang-" ucapan Kangin yang terpotong Heechul.

"DIAM KAU RACCON! LEPASKAN AKU. AKU INGIN MENGHAJAR MEREKA. DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU CHULLIE. YANG BOLEH MEMANGGIL KU CHULLIE HANYA 'HANGENG' SEORANG. TERDENGAR JELEK KETIKA KAU YANG MENYEBUTKANNYA." Marah Heechul pada Kangin. Melepaskan tubuhnya dari Kangin yang menahannya tadi. Lalu segera keluar kamar Jungsu untuk menyusul si kembar, meninggalkan Kangin dan Jungsu yang shock karena melihat kemarahan Heechul tadi.

"Jungsu …" panggil Kangin pelan karena masih syok.

"Ne …" balas Jungsu pelan yang tak kalah shock dengan Kangin.

"Di mana kau bertemu mahluk seperti Heechul hyung, lalu bagaimana bisa kau berteman begitu lama dengannya." Kata Kangin masih terdiam ditempat ia berdiri tadi sambil menatap pintu yang digunakan si kembar dan Heechul untuk keluar tadi.

"Molla." Jawab Jungsu yang ikut menatap pintu seperti yang dilakukan Kangin.

"Dan bagaimana caranya Heechul hyung dan Hangeng hyung bisa bersama seperti sekarang ini." Tanya Kangin lagi.

"Entah… uhuk… uhuk…" balas Jungsu terbatuk yang membuat darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Kangin berbalik dan menatap Jungsu yang terbatuk. Mata sipit Kangin sontak terbelalak melihat begitu banyak darah yang keluar dari mulut Jungsu bersamaan dengan batuk. "Aigoo Jungsu gwenchana?" tanya Kangin khawatir melihat banyak darah yang keluar dari mulut Jungsu.

"Gwen.. cha..na… Kangin-ah ….. hehehe …... uhuk…uhuk…." Walau sulit Jungsu berusaha tertawa namun tetap diiringi batuk.

"Apa yang kau katakan Angel. Bagaimana mungkin kau baik-baik saja jika banyak darah yang keluar dari mulutmu. Tetaplah disini aku akan memanggil Kahi sebentar." Kata Kangin langsung berlari keluar kamar Jungsu untuk mencari Kahi.

Tak beberapa lama Kangin pergi ia datang kembali dengan seorang dokter muda, cantik, dan baik. Yang kita semua ketahui bernama Kahi.

"Jungsu!" teriak Kangin berlari masuk dan langsung menghampiri ranjang dimana Jungsu berbaring lemah di atasnya.

"Jungsu-shhi." Teriak Kahi yang berlari di belakang Kangin dan langsung memeriksa kondisi Jungsu. (duh, kok jadi adegan lari-larian di rumah sakit sih *plakk, Zem payah*)

"Bagaimana Kahi?" tanya Kangin khawatir pada Kahi.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami." Kata Kahi masih tetap memeriksa Jungsu tanpa menoleh dan menjawab pertanyaan Kangin.

"Tap- … Tapi Kahi."

"Kangin." Kata Kahi yang menatap 'dalam' ke arah mata Kangin untuk meyakinkannya.

"Ne." kata Kangin pelan akhirnya, dengan berat hati ia mulai beranjak pergi dengan mata yang terus menatap kearah ranjang dimana Jungsu berbaring dan sedang diperiksa oleh Kahi.

…o0o…

Saat ini Kangin sedang menunggu dengan cemas. Sedari tadi dia terus saja bermondar-mandir ria(?) di depan pintu kamar rawat Jungsu sambil sesekali melihat kedalam kamar melalui kamar kecil yang ada di pintu kamar.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu dengan cemas akhirnya Kahi keluar.

"Bagaimana Kahi?" tanya Kangin tak sabar.

"Gwenchana. Jungsu sudah tak apa." Kata Kahi.

"Syukurlah jika begitu. Aku ingin masuk untuk melihat Jungsu!" kata Kangin ingin masuk kedalam untuk melihat keadaan Angel tercintanya namun dicegah oleh Kahi.

"Kangin tunggu. Sebaiknya kau jangan masuk dulu!" seru Kahi yang mencegah Kangin agar tak masuk ke dalam.

Kangin menatap penuh tanya kepada Kahi. "Wae?"

"Jungsu sedang istirahat, jadi jangan kau ganggu dia dulu."

Kangin yang masih sedikit tidak rela dengan saran yang diberikan oleh Kahi masih bersikeras untuk menolak. "Tapi Kahi."

Kahi yang merasakan ada keraguan pada Kangin, berusaha memberikan keyakinan kepada Kangin. "Ayolah Kangin!"

"Baiklah." balas kangin singkat akhirnya mengalah pada Kahi. Untuk sedikit menghibur Kangin yang masih terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Jungsu, Kahi mengajak Kangin pergi menjauh dari kamar rawat Jungsu.

"Kangin!" panggil Kahi setelah berjalan menjauh dari kamar rawat Jungsu bersama Kangin.

"Hm?" balas Kangin yang berjalan mengikuti Kahi disebelahnya.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke rumahmu. Lihatlah tampilan berantakanmu saat ini. Kau tak malu jika orang lain melihat salah satu dari penerus dari KIM Corp memiliki tampilan berantakan seperti sekarang. Aku janji jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Jungsu aku akan langsung menghubungimu!" ujar Kahi panjang lebar, kasihan melihat tampilan berantakan Kangin saat ini sembari menupuk punggung sahabatnya.

Entah untuk berapa kali hari ini Kangin menolak saran yang diberikan oleh Kahi "Tapi Kahi."

"Kenapa kau ini senang sekali menolak ucapanku. Sedari tadi kau selalu menolak ucapanku dan terus berkata 'tapi… tapi… dan tapi' aku bosan mendengarnya." Kata Kahi menghentikan langahnya sejenak lalu berjalan kembali.

Kahi melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti sejenak tadi. "Lagi pula bukankah sejak beberapa hari kau ada disini. Tenanglah masih ada aku disini yang akan menjaganya. Apa kau tak percaya denganku?" Tambah Kahi berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya ini.

Setelah cukup lama memikirkan apa yang di ucapkan Kahi tadi, Kangin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui dengan ucapan Kahi tadi.

"Ne. gomawo Kahi." Kata Kangin. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kahi tadi. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dia memang belum kembali ke rumahnya. Kangin terus berada di samping Jungsu untuk menjaganya.

"Ne."

"Tolong jaga dia Kahi!" pinta Kangin.

"Ne, tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan menjaganya. Karena Jungsu adalah pasien ku." Kata Kahi.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang. Anyeong." Kata Kangin berbalik menuju lift yang tak jauh dirinya dan Kahi berdiri.

"Ne, tidurlah dengan nyenyak!" suruh Kahi dengan senyuman manis yang tersungging di bibir seksi miliknya membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik.

Kangin balas tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Kahi lalu masuk ke dalam lift yang sudah terbuka.

…o0o…

"Kangin!" panggil seseorang kepada Kangin ketika masuk dan melewati ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Hn." Balas Kangin malas.

Kangin POV

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit aku menjalankan mobilku menuju rumah. Tubuhku terasa sangat lelah karena sudah beberapa hari aku di rumah sakit untuk menemani My Angel, Jungsu.

Aku binggung, dengan keadaanku yang sangat lelah seperti sekarang ini. Entah bagaimana aku masih bisa mengendarai mobil dan selamat sampai di rumah.

Setelah sampai di rumah aku langsung memarkirkan mobil ku sembarang dan masuk ke dalam rumah menuju kamar yang sangat aku rindukan.

Karena keadaan ruang tamu yang sedikit gelap dan tubuhku yang sangat lelah. Sehingga aku tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Seandainya ia tak memanggilku mungkin aku tak akan menyadari keberadaannya.

Cukup lama aku mengenali siapa namja yang memiliki suara seperti ini. Aku sangat mengenal suara ini. Apa mungkin ia sudah kembali ke Seoul. Karena penasaran aku menghentikan langkahku dan melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Ternyata dugaan ku tak salah, dia memang sudah kembali. Sejak kapan dia kembali ke Seoul setelah kurang lebih dua tahun belakangan ini dia tinggal di Canada. Jika ia merindukan kami ia akan menyuruh kami ke Canada atau ia yang kembali ke Seoul.

Seorang namja berkepala besar, bermata sipit namun tak sesipit mataku, berpipi sedikit tembem, bertampang sedikit pabo merupakan kakak kandungku. Yang bernama lengkap Kim Jong Woon, namun dia lebih suka di panggil Yesung.

Sama sepertiku yang lebih senang dipanggil Kangin dari pada Young Woon.

End kangin POV

.

.

Normal PO**V**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung?" tanya Kangin.

"Mwo? Beginikah sambutanmu untuk kedatangan ku dari Canada?" tanya Yesung pada adiknya.

Kangin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Yesung. "Lalu kau ingin bagaimana Hyung, kau ingin aku menyambutmu dengan heboh sama ketika orang-orang menyambut hari ulang tahun negara eoh? Jangan mimpi karena aku sangat lelah saat ini." Kata Kangin malas.

"Aish kau ini, setidaknya sambutlah aku lebih hangat dan lebih lembut lagi. Bukan seperti ini." Kata Yesung sedikit kesal.

Kangin memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Mian hyung. Tapi aku benar-benar lelah."

"Hn, kau memang terlihat lelah dan sangat berantakan." Kata Yesung yang menyadari kondisi berantakan adiknya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Yesung.

"Belum hyung." Balas Kangin singkat.

Yesung menganggukan kepala besar miliknya *plakk digampar Clouds* "Mandilah dulu, aku akan siapkan kau makanan untuk kau makan. Lagi pula sudah cukup lama kita tidak makan bersama." Kata Yesung.

"Salahmu, kenapa kau memilih tinggal di Canada." Kata Kangin masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tinggal disana untuk mengurus perusahaan appa. Sudahlah cepat mandi sana!" suruh Yesung.

"Ne." Jawab Kangin singkat, berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

"Racoon, jangan mandi terlalu lama!" kata Yesung, berdiri menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk adiknya, Kangin.

"Hmm." Balas Kangin melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga.

Setelah cukup lama mandi akhirnya Kangin turun dan duduk di meja makan. Tubuhnya sudah tak tak terlalu lelah lagi setelah mandi tadi.

"Kau masak apa hyung?" tanya Kangin setelah duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Aku hanya memasak nasi goreng saja." Kata Yesung yang sudah sedari tadi duduk di meja makan menunggu Kangin.

Kangin tau jika hyung nya ini tidak bisa memasak. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia bisa memasak. "Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak hyung?" tanya Kangin.

"Sejak aku tinggal di Canada, karena aku hanya tinggal sendiri disana aku belajar memasak. Selain itu ada sekretaris ku yang bernama Kim Ryeowook dia pandai memasak. Dia banyak mengajariku tentang masakan. Jadilah sekarang aku bisa memasak, yeah walaupun sedikit." Kata Yesung.

Kangin menggangguk. "Apa ini tak beracun hyung?" kata Kangin.

"Tentu saja tidak pabo." Kata Yesung kesal memukul kepala Kangin.

"Awww.. appo hyung." Kata Kangin meringis.

"Salahmu kenapa mengatai masakan ku beracun. Sudahlah cepatlah makan." Kata Yesung lalu melahap nasi goreng buatanya sendiri.

Kangin penasaran dengan masakan hyung-nya itu pun langsung melahap makan yang memang sengaja dibuat untuknya. "Em~… Masakan mu lumayan enak hyung." Puji Kangin, merasa cukup puas dengan masakan buatan Yesung.

Yesung menghentikan makannya. "Kangin" panggil Yesung.

"Em, wae hyung?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu selama aku di Canada. Kenapa kau terlihat sangat lelah dan berantakan ketika pulang tadi. Bahkan kau tidak menyadari keberadaan ku, memangnya kau darimana?" tanya Yesung.

"Tak ada yang terjadi denganku, gwechana hyung. Aku hanya dari rumah sakit tadi." Kata Kangin.

"Oh~.. baguslah jika kau baik-baik saja. Mwo? Rumah sakit. Apa yang kau lakukan disana eoh?" Kata Yesung terkejut.

Kangin menghentikan makanya dan menatap hyung sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. "Aku menemani Jungsu, hyung." Jawab Kangin.

Yesung yang menyadari ada perubahan raut wajah Kangin ketika menjawab pertanyaan nya tadi mulai cemas. 'Apa yang terjadi dengan Jungsu hyung sehingga Jungsu hyung harus berada di rumah sakit. Memangnya Jungsu hyung sakit parah.' Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Yesung saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi sehingga Jungsu hyung harus di rawat di rumah sakit?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

Kangin menghentikan makannya lagi. Entah mengapa napsu makannya mendadak hilang jika ada hal yang menyangkut tentang Jungsu. Kangin menatap Yesung, jadilah sekarang mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Kangin menghela napas panjang lalu menjawab.

"Jungsu terinfeksi kanker darah stadium akhir, hyung."

_TBC_

HWAaa ~ ~ eottokhae? :O

Ahihi, gak seru lagi ya-.-

Gak apa-apa deh, kasih respon aja.

Penasaran sama si kembar diatas, di tebak dong? *plakk* hehe …

Fyuhh *ngelap keringat*, seperti yg sdh Zem sebutkan diatas tadi kalo chap 2 ini udh prnh Zem publis tapi Zem hapus. Terus pas Zem mau publis Chap 1 & 2 nya LAGI. Ada aja kendalanya seperti: salah satu temen Zem di Super X~TWO ada meninggal(semoga amal ibadahmu di terima di sisi-NYA, amin. Selamanya kau tetap bagian dari Super X~TWO, EVI RIANA RIZQI),

Terus sekolah mengadakan UTS, yang sekarang laptop Zem lagi sakit yg membuat Zem gak bsa ngepublis FF. terpaksa Zem publisnya di warnet.

Awalnya Zem pengen Jungsu kena penyakit usus sama kaya Zem. Kalo Zem kena infeksi usus tapi kalo Jungsu kena kanker usus (readers: Gak ada yang tanya kamu kena sakit apa Zemma. Plakk* digampar readers). Tapi gak jadi.

Sepertinya dichap ini Zem banyak ngomongnya ya, mian, mian, mian, mian *bungkukin badan*

Mau tau chapter selanjutnya? Silahkan tunggu :D


End file.
